How to save a life
by Rori Potter
Summary: When things come tumbling down for Hermione's arranged marriage Charlie is by her side but he founds out that she is not the only one with an identity crisis.
1. Idenity Crisis

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Charlie/Hermione, Past Hermione/Draco, Past Nymphadora/ Remus, Harry/Ginny, and Remus/ Jenna(OC).

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** When things come tumbling down for Hermione's arranged marriage Charlie is by her side but he founds out that she is not the only one with an identity crisis.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place.

How to save a life

Chapter 1

Identity Crisis

_"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." Desmond Tutu_

They said that being married would be wonderful and that everything would be perfect. They never said that it could possibly be the end of my life.

* * *

"I could care less, _Draco_ on what you think I should act like as your _bloody wife_," Hermione screamed at him with a large piece of glass in her hand. "This was an arranged marriage and you bloody well know it so get over yourself already!" Draco grabbed her wrist and Hermione let out a loud yelp. He slapped her across the face and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You will not talk to me that way, mudblood," Draco growled. Hermione looked at him horrified.

"_Mudblood,_"She asked horrified. "I thought you were over that." Draco sneered at her.

"I don't care what _you think,"_ Draco said throwing down to the ground with a lot of force. Hermione landed with a sickening crunch. A flash of emotions fled across Draco's face but he chose to ignore them and he stormed out of the room. He needed to find Pansy. She would listen.

"Hermione," Charlie called as he entered the house. No response. Charlie went further into the house. His mother had sent him to find Hermione and he was not going back without Hermione. He did not want to face the wrath of his mother. Charlie headed to the kitchen when he found no sign of her in the rest of the house. Charlie walked into the kitchen and his heart just about broke. Hermione lay strewn about the kitchen with blood streaming out of her head. Charlie let out a chocked sob as he sent out a patronus.

* * *

"How is she," Charlie asked. The healer let out a relived sigh. The Weasley clan was fast asleep and the only ones that were still awake was Charlie and Harry.

"She is awake," the healer answered and Harry gave her a sideways look.

"Is that you Cho," Harry said. Cho gave him a confused look.

"Harry," Cho asked. "I thought you and Ginny were on a honey moon." Harry let out a hallowed laughed.

"We came back a few days ago," Harry said amused. "We gave the press the wrong times. We wanted to come back in peace. How are you?" Cho looked remotely surprised when Harry asked this. Cho let out a sigh.

"Cedric and I are getting divorced," Cho said. "Lilian isn't to happy with me at the moment."Harry snorted. Cho raised an eyebrow.

"I know," said Harry suddenly cold. "She tells me about it every week. I know things especially since I am the Head of her house." Cho looked ashamed as she turned to look at Charlie who was approaching them.

* * *

"_How dare you, Malfoy," _Charlie yelled. Bill, Fred, George, Harry, Percy, and Ron were holding him back. Despite the fact that they were holding him back they weren't doing that great of a job. They wanted to kill him as much as Charlie did. Draco smirked at them although the inside of him was screaming. How had they found out? He had heavily warded the house against all of the family members. Then it dawned on him. Charlie was not a ordinary Weasley. Draco sneered at the group in front of him. He could see Molly and Ginny off to the side glaring at him. He knew this would be the best to mention this.

"If I remember correctly I put wards on my house to ward against Potters' and Weasleys'," Draco sneered. "How did the Weasel get in?" Molly and Arthur paled and Charlie turned to his parents.

"Don't... ," Charlie began.

"It's now what you think, Charlie," Molly began. "You are a part of this family."

"He's telling the truth isn't he," Charlie said cutting her off so she couldn't continue. Molly and Arthur slowly nodded. Charlie let out a growl and he stormed into the house. They heard several doors slamming and all of them winced. Harry looked at Malfoy with a look of respect. He understood what was going on.

"Do you know who...," Harry began the unasked question. Draco grimly nodded. He could of sworn his ears were playing tricks on him when he heard Molly let out a loud hiss.

"Is he cranky and moody around the full moon sometimes," Draco asked Ginny. The Potters' seemed to be the only ones cooperating with him.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "He sometime craves red meat too. Why?"

"His parent's are the Lupin's and I am not talking about Nymphadora and Remus," Draco when he saw some of the family tense up. "I am talking about Remus and Jenna Morgan. You were best friends with Jenna weren't you Molly?" Molly looked up and let out a small sob.

"Where is Jenna, Molly," Hermione asked. They turned to her. She stood in the doorway with Charlie supporting her. He seemed tense as Molly sighed in pain.

"She is... is in America," Molly said. "She doesn't know that you are alive, Charlie. She thought you died when you were born. We thought so too but after she left we found out that you were alive." Charlie let out a sharp gasp and Hermione winced and let her fingers tightly clutched his hand. He clutched her to him closely so that he wouldn't attack his parents. Draco smirked and the others shifted uneasily. It was tense.

"_And you didn't think to tell her,_" Charlie growled. Molly flinched and Arthur wrapped his free arm around her. Ginny and Harry gravitated towards the couple. Ginny looked up at Charlie. He seemed to be real strained.

"We'll go with you, Charlie," Harry said firmly and Ginny nodded. Molly gasped. Harry sent a glare at her. "You deserve to know your real parents. I know I was deprived of that Chance. We can go the Muggle way. The airplane sounds like fun." Arthur was shifting back and forth at the mention of Muggles. Harry could see it in his eyes.

"Let's go pack, Gin. When you are done packing here you can come to my place. _Remus _and Teddy would be glad to see you." Molly let out a hiss at Remus' name. Ever since Nymphadora died Remus had been reserved and only paid attention to Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Hermione, and Teddy. His name had been forbidden to speak in the Weasley house because of a fight he had with Molly one night.

Harry and Ginny disappeared before Molly could say anything and Hermione and Charlie were already inside packing. Molly couldn't control what was going on and it scared her. Her old friend would be getting a surprise soon and Molly knew she would lose Jenna as a friend. She had already lost Remus as a connection to Jenna.


	2. Different

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Charlie/Hermione, Past Hermione/Draco, Past Nymphadora/ Remus, Harry/Ginny, and Remus/ Jenna(OC).

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** When things come tumbling down for Hermione's arranged marriage Charlie is by her side but he founds out that she is not the only one with an identity crisis.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place.

_She had already lost Remus as a connection to Jenna._

How To Save A Life

Chapter 2

Different

_"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons." Johann Schiller_

The room was silent as Charlie and Hermione packed. In the corner Arthur and Molly shifted under their children's cold glares. The instant they heard Hermione's laughter all of them flinched as though in pain. A loud crashing caused Bill and Percy to go up into the room. Hermione was standing in the midst of several piles of clothes laughing while Charlie glared at her while he was trying to not laugh himself. Bill and Percy gave each other confused looks. They had only seen Charlie like this when he was talking about dragons. Hermione noticed them before they could make up their minds on what to do.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she managed to get a pile of clothes into one of Charlie's suitcases. "You can come is if you can make it through. This place is a _mess_!" Charlie blushed as Bill helped him up from the floor. Hermione jammed Charlie in the side and his eyes widened as though he just realized something. He cleared his throat.

"I know you guys probably are thinking that I won't ever see you guys again or even talk to you guys but that is not the truth," Charlie began. "In fact the only people I am mad at are m-Molly and Arthur. If you want you can owl me or use these mirrors. Hermione and I have the others." Charlie pulled out two mirrors and handed one each to the two people in front of him. "You can let the others in on the mirrors but don't tell Molly and Arthur." Percy and Bill nodded looking at the mirrors. "Just say our names and you'll get however is nearest to them." They nodded once more and then winced when they heard a loud thud. They looked up to see Ron standing in the door way blushing madly as he looked in to see what was going on. Ron shifted on his feet as he noticed that Charlie and Hermione were once again on the ground covered in piles of Charlie's clothing mixed in with Hermione's clothing and some of her books.

"What in the world happened this time," Bill asked looking at the two as though they had grown more two heads each. Hermione gave him a cocky grin and stood up. She then helped Charlie up from the floor.

"He thought I was ticklish," Hermione said grinning. "He _is_ ticklish." She snickered as her words registered in the their minds. Ron turned bright red and the other two broke out laughing. Hermione smiled at them. Hermione pulled out her wand and with a simple wave everything the two owned was packed. Ron's smile faltered as he noticed that everything was packed and his other good friend would be leaving him.

"Er... could you guys," Ron began. Bill, Charlie, and Percy left the room so that Hermione and Ron could talk.

"What do you want to talk about," Hermione asked the instant she put up several charms.

"I'm going to miss you, 'Mione," Ron said. "I know that since I got with Lavender things haven't been the same between us but you are still my friend. I will try and owl you as much as possible but things really won't be the same will they?" Hermione gave him a sad smile but nodded.

"I think this is the beginning of a new world," Hermione said. "But no matter what Ron I will try and not forget where I come from. I guess this is goodbye for now." Ron nodded and shifted on his feet. Hermione hugged him and Ron relaxed. This would be the first time he would be away from his two best friends since he had meet them for a long amount of time. And his sister too. She would be going with Harry. Harry was determined to help Charlie find his parents because he never got the chance to meet his because they died when he was only a year old. He didn't want Charlie to miss out on the chance and Ron could understand that but it still hurt. It still hurt to know that they would not be a floo away anymore.

"See you Hermione," Ron said sadly as she joined Charlie on the stairs. Within minutes they disappeared from view. Ron sank to the ground and let out a strangled sob. Molly turned to her husband and began crying. This time is not for the loss of her child to the real world. It was for the pain that Ron was feeling because his friends would be helping out someone all of them had considered him to part of the family even though by blood he was not.

"Harry is that you," Remus called when he heard the door slam. In the next second he heard a string of curses. That was not Harry. Remus clutched his wand closely as he approached the area where he heard the noise. It was Severus Snape. What was he doing here?

"Potter, we need to talk, _now_," Severus demanded. Remus raised an eyebrow but did not make a noise. He was grateful that Teddy was a heavy sleeper when Severus began cursing again. "Potter I am not kidding. This is about Charlie's father." Remus looked even more confused as Severus received no answer. "Dammit Potter I know you are home from your vacation. Chang told me when I went looking for you at St. Mungo's." Remus grew even more confused. Why would Harry be at St. Mungo's? Another voice joined Severus's. It was Harry.

"What are you shouting about, Severus," Harry asked as he entered the house. Severus spun around to face him.

"Potter, if you are not making the noise then who is," Severus asked with his eyebrow raised. Harry let out a laugh.

"Probably Teddy waking up from a nap," Harry said amused. "I should probably go find Remus to let him know."

"Do you know who Charlie's father is," Severus asked. Remus noticed that Harry immediately froze and Ginny seemed to be frozen too.

"I do," Harry responded. Severus seemed smug as he asked the next question. Harry shifted under Severus's intense gaze.

"Well, then I am waiting," Severus said. "Who is it?"

"Remus Lupin," Harry finally answered. Severus looked at Harry for a moment and then broke out laughing.

"You do realize that Charlie has been in his father's reach for years especially since both of them are in the Order," Severus pointed out. Harry sighed and Ginny clutched his hand tighter so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier on Charlie," Harry said sympathetically. Remus's stomach sunk. The only Charlie he knew in the Order was Charlie Weasley but if what Harry was saying was true then that means that Charlie is his son. But who is the mother? Severus seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I can't help and wonder how Nymphadora would have had a child that young," Severus said thoughtfully. Harry tensed up. "Who is the mother, Potter?"

"I think you might know her and I don't want to ruin her reputation with you," Harry said pointedly. Severus laughed and Remus cringed.

"It's Jenna Morgan isn't it," Severus asked. Remus looked at Harry. Harry looked away. "I always knew my adopted sister would do something like this. I just didn't think that it would involve someone else and especially her own son and the first person she loved and still loves." Remus froze in the shadows. She still loved him. _Slam_.

"Hey Harry, what's going on in here," Charlie asked and Remus winced. This would not be easy. Remus stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, son," Remus said and Charlie dropped his stuff in surprise. Hermione let out a squeak and they looked at her. "Hello soon to be daughter in law. It seems I may be a grandfather soon also." Harry looked at Remus as though he had just grown two heads.

"Remus," Harry asked.

"Yeah," Remus answered.

"What happened to you," Harry asked.


	3. To the Broken and the Damned

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Charlie/Hermione, Past Hermione/Draco, Past Nymphadora/ Remus, Harry/Ginny, and Remus/ Jenna (OC).

Warnings: Completely AU.

Summary: When things come tumbling down for Hermione's arranged marriage Charlie is by her side but he found out that she is not the only one with an identity crisis.

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing Harry Potter in the first place.

How to save a life

Chapter 3

To the Broken and the Damned

_Family is just an accident... They don't mean to get on your nerves. They don't even mean to be your family, they just are. - Marsha Norman_

The cold frigid wind blew through the room waking one of the residents in the house. Shivering the resident shifted out of her position and bundled herself in several coats and went outside to the log pile. She picked up several logs and went inside and placed them in the fire. She took off her coats and went back into bed. The next morning she woke up to a loud knock. She headed to the door and opened to reveal her grinning neighbor, Harold Neil.

"I see you made it through the night," Harold joked. Jenna rolled her eyes. "That blizzard was a nasty one." Jenna nodded in agreement.

"What do you want Harold," Jenna asked before he could continue with his rant.

"Am I not allowed to check on my neighbor," Harold asked grinning. "Besides I can't leave here all by your lonesome self."

"I've got Moony to protect me," Jenna said grinning. As if on cue a golden retriever trotted up to the door. Harold grinned. "How's Marley?"

"Actually she wants to go in town to shop," Harold said. "I was wondering if you could with…"

"I'd loved to," Jenna said. "Just let me get dressed." Jenna disappeared into her house and Harold made himself at home on one of her couch. He was looking around the room for a book when he noticed that sitting on top was a photo album. Grinning Harold picked up the photo album and he began flipping through it. He noticed colorful pictures of people waving at the camera. Smiling he flipped to the back.

Lying down on a hospital bed Jenna proudly displayed a baby boy. He was asleep but you could see that he looked like his mother with most likely a few features from his father. Standing next to Jenna was handsome man that Harold had seen in previous pictures with his arm wrapped around Jenna. He looked at what the caption read: Charles Remus Lupin Born, August 4th, 1979. Died August 5th, 1979. Harold's eyes widened as he noted that Jenna had just entered the room while putting on her earrings. She was frozen in the doorway staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I never knew, Jenna," Harold began. Jenna seemed to come back to what was going on and waved him off.

"It happened years ago, Harold," Jenna said sadly. "Times, people and things change every single day. Charles got to see his family for a day. Then it was over. After Charles died Remus and I sort of drifted apart from each other and I haven't heard from him since then. I don't even know if he is even alive." Harold nodded all though his eyes were still glued onto the photo. It was then the date seemed to register in his mind.

"That was yesterday wasn't it," Harold commented. Jenna nodded. "He died yesterday, 20 years ago and you still haven't talked to your old friend or whatever he is to you?" Jenna shook her head no. "You ever think that you should ever write a letter to him just to catch up on things going on in each other's lives?" Jenna just seemed to be lost for a moment before she chose to respond.

"I think I might," Jenna said thoughtfully. "Now show me where Marley is." Harold grunted and put the photo album down as he placed the photo in his pocket all with Jenna not noticing. Jenna followed him out of the house and down the street to his house. Marley was sitting on the chair swing on the front porch making a blanket. Jenna grinned as she approached the older woman.

"Jenna, dear you need to eat more," Marley said. "You are all skin and bone." Jenna rolled her eyes at Marley. She loved to tease her about how thin she was.

"You ready to go shopping, Marley," Jenna asked. Marley looked over to her husband and shook her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Marley answered as she shoved a list in her pocket. The two climbed into Marley's small Toyota car and headed into town. Jenna was watching as the streets passed by when her insides went cold. On one of the corners stood a group of three people. One of them was Remus Lupin. She didn't recognize the other two. Jenna sunk in her seat so that he wouldn't see her and she thought it worked for a moment but she then heard the girl say her name.

"... Jenna Morgan," the girl finished her sentence. "Are you sure she'd be here, Remus?" Remus nodded his head and Jenna let out a deep breath. They hadn't seen her. Marley looked at her as though she was crazy and for a moment Jenna could have sworn she was too.

"I am pretty sure, Hermione," Remus said sadly. It seemed that looking for her pained him deeply. The other man seemed deep in thought.

"Dad, you said that mom loved the cold," the other man said. Jenna froze. Mom? But that would mean... "I mean Jenna Morgan would probably be as far away from the town as possible. I can't see any houses around here. It looks like we're going to have to talk to some of the business owners." Jenna let out a breath of fresh air. Not many of them knew her so they wouldn't get much information on her from them. "Do you know of any friends she might stay with?" Remus shook his head.

"Her and Molly were best friends," Remus said. "She was also good friends with Lily. I don't think we can really talk to either of them about this." Jenna froze. They thought that James and Lily were dead. That wasn't right. And what was this about Molly? Last she heard Molly was still alive and the mother of seven kids and she was expecting to be a grandmother soon. Jenna looked over at the group confused. It wasn't possible was it? It looked an awful a lot like it...

"Hermione are you sure you are fine," Charlie asked. Hermione snorted.

"Charlie, I am fine," Hermione responded. "I am just a little woozy. I should be fine if you stay still for more than a moment." Charlie let out a snort.

"I am staying still," Charlie pointed out. Hermione paled a good amount.

"I can already see the headline," Remus joked. "Best friend of Harry Potter gets sick while looking for finance's mother." Hermione rolled her eyes. This seemed to be a bad idea as she threw up everything she had in her stomach. Jenna winced. She had gotten sick looking for her. Charlie was kneeling by her trying to help her up. She began throwing up again. Charlie simply held her hair. Jenna smiled fondly. Remus had done the same thing for her when she was pregnant with her son. Her smile faltered when the conversation Charlie and Remus had earlier came back to her.

"Dad, you said that mom loved the cold," the other man said. Internally Jenna winced. That was her son and her soon to be daughter in law with her – oh what is Remus considered. Jenna carefully sat up in her seat as the stop light changed to a brilliant green. She heard Remus gasp. She turned around to see the small group starring right at her.


End file.
